


Niles and Nowi Support Log

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Discussion of Child Sexualisation, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, Game Developer Typical Grossness, Teasing, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Niles and Nowi Support log.





	1. Support Log C

**Author's Note:**

> If the thought of Nowi in a romantic or sexual relationship grosses you out, please do not read this fic, or at least don't read Support Log S.

**Nowi:** Hi, Niles!

 **Niles** : Hello there, little one.

 **Nowi** : I hear you say funny things, well, tell me a joke!

 **Niles** : Ah, I believe you have heard wrong then.

 **Nowi** : You mean… you don’t tell jokes?

 **Niles:** Well, not the sort of joke that someone of your age should be hearing then.

 **Nowi:** Aw come on, don’t be a meanie! I’m older than you! I’m over thousand years old! I’m plenty old enough for your jokes. I think you’re just trying to cover up the fact that you’re not good at jokes.

 **Niles:** Yes, you are entirely correct, little one.

 **Nowi:** I knew it!

 **Nowi** : …Hang on, wait a minute…

 **Niles** : Yes?

 **Nowi** : Why’re you calling me “little one”?

 **Niles:** Because that’s what you are. A little one.

 **Nowi** : I’m not that short, am I?

 **Niles** : It’s not just because of that.

 **Nowi:** Well why then?

 **Niles:** I’m sure you know.

 **Nowi:** I’m sure I don’t know.

 **Niles:** [laughing]

 **Nowi:** Stop teasing me! I want to know why.

 **Niles:** We’ll see, we’ll see, little one.

 **Nowi:** Stop calling me that!

 **Niles:** [exits]

 **Nowi:** [annoyed] Hmph. Meanie.


	2. Support Log B

****

**Niles:** Oh? Back again so soon to pester me, are we?

 **Nowi** : Absolutely! C’mon, tell me already, why do you call me “little one”.

 **Niles:** Because it is the only nickname I believe I can bestow upon you without ruffling any feathers.

 **Nowi:** Good thing I don’t have feathers. I have scales.

 **Niles** : I see that… Well, it’s a nickname I can give you without ruffling any feathers, even if it might crumple your scales.

 **Nowi** : [dejected] Oh. I see. It’s one of THOSE things.

 **Niles:** One of what things?

 **Nowi** : You’re afraid of looking like a creep if you tell me one of your “not Nowi appropriate jokes”. You’re one of those people.

 **Niles** : Well, I mean, that is not entirely inaccurate to my intentions.

 **Nowi** : It’s fine. I get it. I really do…

 **Niles** : You sound very hurt by this revelation. But, like I said in our last conversation, I think we both knew this would come up.

 **Nowi** : Yeah… you’re right. I… I shouldn’t have pushed the envelope.

 **Niles** : Would you like to talk about something else?

 **Nowi:** Hm… Yeah, maybe.

 **Niles:** How about I come up with a nickname for you that doesn’t ruffle feathers nor crumples scales. How does that sound?

 **Nowi** : Really?!

 **Niles:** Really. After all, someone as cute as you ought not to be sporting such a sad face. It would be awful for the morale of our troops to see someone as good-hearted and cheerful as you acting subpar.

 **Nowi:** Aw, thank you Niles.

 **Niles:** No need.


	3. Support Log A

**Nowi:** Well?

 **Niles:** Well, what?

 **Nowi:** Have you thought up a nickname for me yet?

 **Niles:** What about… Little lizard?

 **Nowi:** No more jabs at my height, mister. Or I’ll use my big sisterly authority to boot you from the camp!

 **Niles:** And what authority might that be, hm?

 **Nowi** : The authority that comes with over a thousand years of life experience backing it.

 **Niles** : Alright, no more jabs at your height… What about, Sparkly Lizard? Let’s see… Hello, there my little Sparkly Lizard?

 **Nowi** : I’M NOT LITTLE!

 **Niles:** [laughing] I can’t help it. It all seems to come back to how cute and small you are.

 **Nowi:** Well, I guess I can’t be too mad at that. I am pretty adorable.

 **Niles:** Perhaps we ought to just stick to Eternal youth, for now.

 **Nowi:** Yeah. Perhaps. It is a very good title for me after all.

 **Niles:** Yes. It is. It captures your essence without ruffling feathers or crumpling scales, does it not?

 **Nowi:** I agree completely. It is far more pretty sounding than Sparkly Lizard.

 **Nowi:** [laughs]

 **Niles:** I’m glad you seem to have cheered up from our last encounter.

 **Nowi:** Yeah… I’m glad I cheered up too. I don’t like being down in the dumps either…

Niles: Of course, there is nothing wrong with experiencing non-positive emotions well. You shouldn’t force yourself to be happy all the time.

 **Nowi:** I know… I know.

 **Niles** : Well then, until we meet again, yes?

 **Nowi:** Yes. I suppose so.


	4. Support Log S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your final warning. If the thought of Nowi in a romantic or sexual relationship grosses you out, you won't like this chapter.

**Nowi:** Hey, Niles, I have something to tell you… It’s something I’ve NEVER told anyone before. Ever.

 **Niles:** Hm, and what sort of secret is the lovely Eternal Youth about to impart on me? No offence, Nowi, but I don’t believe that there is a single person in this army who couldn’t prattle off at least half a dozen facts about your most private self.

 **Nowi:** [annoyed] I’m serious Niles. This is super-secret.

 **Niles:** Alright dear, please enlighten me.

 **Nowi:** I… I think I have an itsy-bitsy…. Little….

 **Niles:** Sorry, please speak up? I can’t hear you? And what’s about “little”? I thought you hated that word.

 **Nowi:** I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, NILES!

 **Niles:** Oh my… Now that is knowledge I don’t think anyone knew about you.

 **Nowi:** But… But I can understand why you would want to reject me.

 **Niles:** Because I’m one of “those” people?

 **Nowi:** Mhm…

 **Niles:** It’s a very strange predicament…

 **Nowi:** I know…

 **Niles:** Because, on one hand, I ought to be far too young for me given that you are over a thousand years old but on the other hand…. You are…. Too young for me?

 **Nowi:** I know I don’t act like it but I’m still a happily consenting adult…

 **Niles:** Yes, a very strange predicament indeed…

 **Nowi:** And I don’t want to change myself. I’m quite happy with who I am.

 **Niles:** I know, Nowi. And I’m quite happy with you as well. I suspect a good many people are in spite or despite your misgivings and eccentricities.

 **Nowi:** Thanks, Niles…

 **Niles:** Very well then, Nowi. I believe I have come up with a fitting title for you.

 **Nowi:** Oh? You have? I thought we were fine with just Eternal Youth.

 **Niles:** Yes. I have. What about… my girlfriend?

 **Nowi:** Wh-What?!

 **Niles:** It may be a very strange predicament, but I am a very strange man. I accept your feelings.

 **Nowi:** [blushing] You do…?

 **Niles:** I do.

 **Nowi:** Oh… Niles, I’m so happy!


End file.
